One of the great costs of electronic processing is the inefficiencies introduced by sub-optimal timing and utilization of resources. Such inefficiencies can be reduced by a balance between computation and data acquisition, thereby increasing the utilization of system resources and particularly of the CPU. In recent years, the speed of data acquisition has improved greatly, and this change has created opportunities to further increase efficiency of resource utilization. There is hence a need for additional balancing and careful timing, such that resource utilization may be further increased.